Mexico
Mexico is a country in North America, featured in Season Two of Fear the Walking Dead. Post Apocalypse In Season 1, no news of Mexico reaches the survivors. It can be inferred from the information provided by George Geary in the Season 2 episode We All Fall Down that this was the period in which elements of the Mexican Military were deployed. In the episode We All Fall Down, it was mentioned by George Geary that all of the west coast cities of America got bombed. During this conversation with Travis Manawa, Geary says that Mexico has sealed its borders with the United States. During his search on Strand's boat, Daniel Salazar found maps of the western coast of Mexico along with a loaded MP5 sub-machine gun. It is later revealed that Mexico is Strand's true destination. He states that he has a well-supplied, well-defended safe-house in Rosarito, Baja California. The safe-house is the home of Thomas Abigail and his family and it appears to be in a relatively secluded part of the country. Mexico is not as safe as some in Madison's group believe. On their journey inland the group quickly encounter a priest and his congregation who have been poisoned and have later reanimated. However, elements of the Mexican Military, mainly the Mexican Navy, are still active and patrolling coastal waters to stop refugees entering - or, at least, to stop those refugees who can't pay and the infected from entering. When Celia Flores is talking to about the infected locked in the wine cellar, she says she is keeping them safe, because outside they would be "hunted" and "killed" like they were "monsters" and that they are family. Since most of the staff and their families seem to live on the premises, the implication is that they are aware of other infected who were killed outside the safe house. So Celia seems to be implying that there are outbreaks in Mexico, but the outbreak hasn't reached epidemic levels. Against this though, the trailer for Season 2b seems to suggest that the infection HAS reached epidemic levels and that Mexico has had outbreaks for some time (judging by the decomposition of some of the infected seen therein) so it may be that Celia wasn't aware of the extent of the outbreak or was playing it down, for some reason. This is further supported by the fact that when asked why the flotilla didn't pursue or sink them after the exchange that killed Miguel and Vazquez Strand simply responded that they believed that whatever was on land would kill them. Therefore, by the end of Season 2a the country (or at least the state of Baja California) is already overrun and this would explain the lack of large scale military operations. Gallery Sicut Cervus.jpg|From "Sicut Cervus" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-204-strand-domingo-935.jpg|From 4th ep S2 Flagofmexico.jpeg Shiva.jpg|Madison and Nick in the Vineyard|From "Shiva" Militaryboat.jpg Militarycontact.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-208-walkers-935.jpg|From the Season 2b midseason premiere. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-208-nick-dillane-935.jpg|From the Season 2b midseason premiere. Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-207-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg|From "Shiva" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-206-villagers-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-206-daniel-blades-935.jpg FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0614-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0571-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0528-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0103-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0310 0026-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0309 0504-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0308 0887-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD 207 RF 0310 0005-RT1.jpg|From "Shiva" FTWD2 207 RF 0303 0268-RT.jpg|From "Shiva" Sealofmexico.jpg|Seal of Mexico Category:Locations Category:Locations Reached by Sea Category:Countries